


A Collection of Misadventures of a Found Family (in Space)

by MissIF



Series: A Galaxy Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Knight Shiro, Keith Lance Hunk and Pidge as Padawans, No Plot/Plotless, Paladins as Jedi, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Team Bonding, Team as Family, no update schedule we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIF/pseuds/MissIF
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories revolving around five Jedi and their misadventures in space.In which the Jedi Master introduces the Padawans to his ex-Jedi Family and chaos transpires.Star Wars Setting of Voltron Legendary Defender
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A Galaxy Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Lunch and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans on creating a schedule for updating. I just love Star Wars and thought it'd be fun to explore the expanded galaxy when combined with bits of canon from VLD and because VLD was such a trainwreck after s2 and the newest SW trilogy was a twister of terrible writing I will be taking both canons into my own hands to do with as I please.
> 
> This is set post SW episode 9, and Luke had successfully established the New Jedi Order with different guidelines from the pre-Empire Order, ex. Jedi can marry/have kids/attachments but must be prepared to let them go, kids have a choice if they want to learn or not, Jedi can in fact retire from active duty within the Order (meaning they can't be called on by the High Council and aren't obligated to aid the senate and can't be conscripted by the Order for war or battles, etc.). This AU takes place in a time of relative peace throughout the galaxy, and the galaxy has been expanded to include planets from VLD like Altea and Diabazaal and Arus.

When Shiro had told him that they would be spending lunch with a representative Keith had been disappointed. He’d really hoped that he could spend the day wandering Coruscant with his friend, not waiting on hand and foot for some stuck up official. Shiro had assured him the representative was nothing like that, that they probably just hang out all day, but Keith had his doubts. Every senator and official he had met so far had looked down on him and Shiro as nothing more than expendable bodyguards, why would this Princess be any different?

As it turned out, Shiro was right. Princess Allura had pulled Shiro into a hug, greeting him fondly before turning to Keith and smiling at him warmly. It was weird. She acted nothing like the other representatives Keith had met had. The Altean princess wasn’t even dressed formally, wearing a loose top with billowing sleeves, tall boots and a knee-length skirt with a short train.

“It’s been too long since I last saw you Shiro. I heard you had gained a padawan, but to see for myself still is a bit of a surprise.” The woman commented as they walked through the streets. Keith wasn’t sure where exactly they were going, but it was cool to see the different shops. He hadn’t seen much of Coruscant other than the Temple and it’s immediate area.

“It’s still pretty new, actually. Keith just finished his three months of temple training, so we’re going to start the real training later this week.”

“He’s a little old to begin padawan training isn’t he? You were half his age when you began training at the temple.”

Shiro was eight when he started training? Just how much did Keith miss out on?

“He’s a fast learner,” Shiro shrugged. “In just three months he’s nearly caught up to me when I was his age.”

Princess Allura gave Shiro a sour face. “I hope you’re not teaching him _juyo_. Learning that form nearly got you killed on more than one occasion.”

Despite the look she was giving him, Shiro laughed. “No, I’m not teaching him juyo. And if I remember correctly, _Princess_ , it was usually you or Lotor who nearly got me killed. Not juyo.”

The Altean woman’s face immediately changed, both in expression and colour. Her eyes went wide and her lips pushed together as her cheeks and ears turned red. She quickly looked away from Keith and Shiro and crossed her arms.

“I was _never_ the one who caused those instances.”

“So it wasn’t your idea to sneak out to the Jiblous Dunes? Or the Pamdella Overlook? Or spend the day wandering the Laukyzin moon blackmarket to look for a specific Balmeran crystal carved model ship?”

Allura’s head whipped around to glare at Shiro. “That model was one of a kind and I do not regret taking it from those Unilu thieves.”

“The scar I got there is one of a kind too.”

“You were the one who thought it would be a good idea to jump over a hot nerf sausage line.”

The trio turned down an alley and came to a stop in front of a shop. Shiro held open the door for the Princess and Keith as they walked in, the smell of barbeque and sweet jams filling Keith’s nostrils and the loud noises of a popular eatery hitting his ears.

Keith had never seen this restaurant before. Granted he hadn’t seen a lot of restaurants on Coruscant, but he assumed most of them weren’t as large as Corornia Universa. The place was dimly lit and coloured red and bronze. Tables and booths full of patrons were laid out on the floor and along the walls, parties of humanoids and other sentients all crammed together with piles of food on the tables before them. There was, however, no staff in sight aside from the host at the front of the restaurant.

Allura spoke to the host, a blue twi’lek male, and they were shown to a private room in the back. Like the rest of the establishment, the room was lit with low lighting and the walls painted with red and bronze stripes. A round pie-shaped table sat in the middle of the room, big enough to hold almost ten standard-sized humanoids. They each took a seat and the host wished them a happy meal as he left, closing the door being him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to a self-serve.” Shiro looked down in front of him and tapped a button on the table, a holoscreen appearing in front of him. Allura already had her screen before her and was scrolling through it.

Keith looked down at his own placement and tapped the table, a holoscreen lighting up in front of him. The screen had the appearance of a menu, with lists of numerous food and drink options, sorted alphabetically and by planet. Keith didn’t recognize most of these dishes (some of them didn’t even look like food) so he swiped to the Corellian page. Before him appeared a list of every food he had ever heard of from home, from air cakes to roasted nerf sausages to csolcir and gorement spiceloaf. The list went on and on.

Keith looked over at Shiro and noticed his master was looking at the listed drinks, both alcoholic and not. From what Keith could see on the screen he’d already picked out a few food items. Shiro noticed as Keith squinted at his screen, trying to figure out what _galvek_ was, and smiled.

“I hope you’re not thinking about trying to order some alcohol.”

“I…” Keith looked away from Shiro’s screen and back to his own. “It’s just a lot of options. They don’t even tell you the portion size.”

Shiro moved over so he was next to Keith and peered over his shoulder. He pointed at a coupled number and character beside each food option. “This tells you how many pieces you’re getting. Each piece is easily edible for a standard humanoid so they have plenty of room for more. If there’s no indication with how much there is, assume it’s one and a relatively small size. Think of it like an all-you-can-eat.”

“I’ve never been to one of those.”

Shiro shrugged. “Self-serves are better anyway. Once you’ve picked out everything you want, although it doesn’t have to be all in one order, you go to your order here.” Shiro pointed at the box in the corner of the holoscreen. “And hit ‘ORDER’. Then you just wait.”

The table shuddered unexpectedly and a portion of the wood opened up in front of Allura, a small tray pushed up on top of the missing piece of wood before it took its place as part of the table again. A tall glass of pink liquid now rested in the Alteans hand.

Keith was surprised. “The table just opens up?”

Allura nodded. “Self-serves have the luxury of being connected by delivery tubes to the kitchens. There’s no need for waiters going in and out, and private rooms are much quieter, which I thought would be best for today.”

A piece of wood in front of Shiro opened up, revealing a glass of dark liquid. Shiro took the drink out and the wood moved back into position. “I don’t know about you two,” he said after a sip. “But I’m hungry. I’m placing my first order.”

“Me as well.” Allura touched her screen just as Shiro touched his own ‘Order’ button. Keith looked over his choices again before selecting buckwheat noodles, nerf burger and a cup of water. Not five seconds after placing his order the water appeared before him.

“So Keith,” he looked up at Allura, “Shiro mentioned that you’re fairly new to the Order. You just finished your youngling training, correct? How are you finding the Order and Temple?”

The Jedi of the Order were okay once they stopped crowding him to see the overaged padawan. The Temple was huge and easy to get lost in, so he’d stuck close to Shiro. He wasn’t a fan of the Masters on the High Council with the exception of Grand Master Skywalker. Honestly, he only really enjoyed training with Shiro.

Keith shrugged, “It’s alright.”

The princess looks like she expected him to continue, and turns to Shiro when Keith stays silent. As Shiro takes a sip Allura’s face immediately sours.

“Are you drinking galvek? I thought you hated galvek.”

Shiro shrugged. “It grew on me.”

“You said it was foul and tasted like sweaty feet.”

“I was twelve when I said that. You used to hate glimin nuts and yet I saw that on your order.”

“Glimin nuts are meant to go in kalsemar drip. Which is something I was not introduced to until I went to Parvian V.”

“And I tried a cup of galvek that was eighty percent alcohol because my master told them to mix it like that.”

Princess Allura almost choked on her drink. “He _planned_ that?”

Shiro nodded and the princess laughed and snickered so hard she nearly spilt her glass. Shiro smirked and took another sip. Keith was half tempted to ask if he could try some (reasonably mixed) galvek when the table opened up and food was pushed out before him. A plate with two tiny nerf burgers, about the size of his palm, and a small bowl of hot buckwheat noodles, complete with sesame and green onion. Each dish smelled fresh and delicious, more than enough to satisfy his hunger, and lastly a set of standard cutlery appears next to him.

Keith grabbed a burger and smiled. It had been months since he’d last had a nerf burger. Temple food was mostly vegetarian and organic, meaning Keith had to live off salads and natural ingredients for the past five months. He never realised how much he missed meat.

Plates of food stood before Shiro and Princess Allura as well, but compared to Keith’s burgers and noodles, everything looked like something out of a horror movie.

In front of Allura was a bowl of tentacles squirming and grasping at nothing, covered in a bright orange sauce. A plate of what Keith thinks is vomit sits to the side of the bowl, yellow kidney-shaped things (beans?) sitting in the goopy blue-green slime. Another plate with something that looks like nuts was next to a small bowl of something Keith can’t describe but sees bubbling. Princess Allura looks at it all like its ambrosia.

Shiro, much to Keith’s stomach’s horror, has ordered worse.

On the plate in front of Shiro was a small, normal looking steak, only blue tinged with a face on it that looked like it was screaming. The tall, vase-like bowl behind it was full of hand sized bug-looking creatures with too many eyes sticking out of their exposed meaty heads. A steaming three-eyed dark purple crawfish-like creature with a side of what might be melted green butter. Another dish was composed of a small hover-bowl filled with a bubbling substance with diced pieces of raw, pink meat on the plate (Keith swore there was an eyeball in the bubbling substance). A tiny bowl of puffy blue goo sits to the side.

Allura, somehow not horrified by Shiro’s choice in dishes, smirked at the Knight.

“I take it you’ve missed eating blackroot fed meat.”

“Temple food isn’t bad, but I’ll admit I actually do miss it,” Shiro said, grabbing a thin two pronged fork. “There aren’t a lot of refectories in the Temple that serve koroziki steaks and tulgi shrimp.”

“That’s what that is?” Keith pointed at the crustacean. If that thing was a shrimp then he didn’t want to see what other kinds of seafood came from its planet.

Shiro shook his head and reached into the vase and pulled out one of the multi-eyed insects. “These are tulgi shrimp. You pull out the eyes and eat the head and meat inside.”

Keith watched in horror as Shiro did exactly that, easily pulling out the eyestalks and sucking out the flesh. He looked at Allura, hoping that she was just as disgusted, only to see the princess chewing on a tentacle. Suddenly Keith wasn’t very hungry.

“You want to try some?”

Keith looked at the anophthalmic shrimp Shiro was holding out to him.

“Uh… I’m… I think I’m-”

“You look like you’re about to run out of here. Which I get. I almost threw up the first time I saw my master eat tulgi shrimp. But I got used to it, and when I tried one I was able to get past the weirdness. You don’t have to try it, but it helps.”

“You should seen Shiro when I got him to try tyilli squid.” Allura grinned at him and shot Shiro a mischievous look. “He was so frightened and pale I thought he was going to faint.”

“And then I tried it and it was good so I wasn’t as grossed out anymore.” Shiro stressed with a short glare at the princess. “Here,” he cut a bit of the screaming steak and put it on a side plate. “This is koroziki steak. It may look like it’s screaming in horror, but that’s just a side effect from the bone structure of the beast it comes from. It’s pretty popular on Diabazaal.”

He left the meat on the plate for Keith and went back to eating bugs. Allura traded Shiro a shrimp for two of the kidney-things and asked him how training was going. As Shiro told her about how Keith had recently gotten a hang of ataru, Keith tentatively cut off a piece of the steak and took a cautious bite.

It wasn’t that bad actually.

“-a part of why I wanted to talk to you about, Keith.”

He looked to Shiro, taken by surprise at the sudden address.

“This week we’re going to go to the planet Diabazaal for some training. Only it won’t be just me and you.”

“What do you mean?” he looked at Princess Allura. Was she coming with them?

Shiro set down his weird multi-pronged utensil, “I’ve been asked by some other masters to look after their padawans for a little over a week. Their masters have to attend some formal work on their home planets, which won’t give them any time to train their padawans properly. Since I know multiple forms, they asked me if their padawans could join us in training. I’ve told them yes.”

It made sense. Keith has seen Shiro practice almost all forms of lightsaber combat, walking through various stances as they both practiced in the yard of the temple. He’d been able to teach Keith the stances of _shien_ well enough. Shiro could probably teach any padawan any form.

But that meant it wouldn’t be just Keith and Shiro anymore. At least for the trip to Diabazaal. Keith hadn’t met many other padawans, but those he had were only a few years older than him and nearly finished their training. They liked to rub it in, gloating over the fact that Keith hadn’t been in the holocron, missing years of basic instruction, so it was only natural that he take on the most ununiformed form of lightsaber combat. If he had to spend a week with a group of those jerks…

“They’re all about your age,” Shiro continued, “and although you haven’t been training as long as they have I’d argue you’re around the same level of progress and mastery. I think it’ll be good for you to spend time with kids your age, and not just around older jedi. None of you have been to Diabazaal, so it’d be a chance for you all to explore together and get to know each other.”

He made it sound so easy. Keith had never been great with people, which Shiro knew from experience, and his past encounters with other padawans didn’t exactly encourage him to seek out connections. But if Shiro thought it was a good idea…

Poking at the noodles, Keith nodded. “If you think it’s a good idea, then okay.”

His master didn’t look thrilled by Keith’s agreement, but he nodded.

“If it’s any consolation, I’ll be joining you on the journey to Diabazaal,” said Princess Allura. “It’s customary for one of the royal house of Altea to make a pilgrimage to our sister planet at least once every decaphoeb, and since Shiro was planning on returning to the planet relatively soon I took the opportunity to join you. Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.”

It wasn’t much of a consolation, Keith had only _just_ met Princess Allura, but at least she hadn’t - _yet_ \- looked at Keith like he was a pity project Shiro had taken up. But Keith trusted Shiro, and he’d seen the looks Shiro had sent the belittling padawans when he’d pulled Keith away for private training. He knew Shiro wouldn’t have agreed if he’d thought these padawans would be as demeaning as the ones Keith had met so far. Keith wasn’t _thrilled_ persay, he’d rather it just be him and Shiro - and _maybe_ Princess Allura - but he trusted Shiro enough for him to not make an offer at Keith’s expense.

Shiro set the empty plate where his steak had been on the portion of the table the meals had arrived. Almost immediately, the small section of wood fell away into the table with the plate before moving back into position without the plate. “We’ll be meeting with the padawans and their masters in the temple hanger first thing tomorrow before we leave. It’ll give you all a chance to introduce yourselves, and then it’ll be a nine hour flight to Diabazaal. That’ll give the four of you plenty of time to get to know each other and for me to give you all a crash course on Diabazaal, since none of you have been before.”

“Why are we going to Diabazaal?” Keith blurted out. He knew Shiro had said it was for training, but what was so special about Diabazaal that they needed to travel instead of just training at the temple. Or even go back to Corellia.

While Princess Allura looked surprised by Keith’s outburst, Shiro only smiled. “Aside from Allura needing to go there, I try to visit once every few years to catch up with my old master and his family, as well as any new developments with their politics and alliances. It helps keep the Republic updated and it gives me some time to revisit the planet I practically grew up on.”

“I thought you were from Naboo?”

“Technically, I am. I was born on Naboo and was raised there until I was taken in by the Order. After I became Zarkon’s padawan I spent a lot of time traveling to and from Diabazaal, so it became something like a second home. I check in with him every once in a while, and since you’ve become my padawan I thought it would be nice if I introduced you to my master.”

Master Zarkon… Keith felt like he’d heard of him before, in passing maybe, but not well enough to form an immediate opinion of him. He knew Zarkon was Galra, the primary inhabitants of Diabazaal, and he… well… he knew he was half-Galra. Before he died, Keith’s dad had explained the bizarreness Keith had experienced as a kid. Nightvision, unnatural jaw strength, exaggerated canines, his weird hair colour. All a result of his absent mother being Galra and having to ditch Keith and his dad before Keith could even talk.

He had a feeling that Shiro knew about him being half-Galra, which probably explained why he was so intent on showing him the mother planet of all Galra. It was odd, Keith supposed, that Shiro had apparently had a Galra teacher and now had a half-Galra student. He wondered if Shiro had done that intentionally.

Not that it was a bad thing! It explained why Shiro hadn’t reacted when he’d found Keith standing in front of the fridge in the dark of night and why Shiro had weirdly commented on Keith’s ‘unique hair colour’ when he’d helped Keith start his braid. If anyone was going to teach a (half)Galra padawan, it’d be the guy who was taught by a Galra master.

“When we get back to the temple we’ll practice for a few hours before sleeping. We have to be up before sunrise and it’ll be a long day, so it’s best we get as much sleep as possible.” Shiro reached for his plate with the crustacean, cracking one of the claws open to get to the meat inside.

Keith nodded and picked up his grub-sticks to start digging into the buckwheat noodles, a weird mixture of excitement, anticipation, and dread settling in his gut.


	2. Of Banter and Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi and Princess depart for Diabazaal

When the masters had asked Shiro if he could watch over their padawans for a week he had gladly agreed. He thought a small group of experienced padawans could help Keith become more accustomed to other forms and get him used to being around other Jedi. Three additional padawans might be a handful, but they were experienced enough that Shiro assumed they’d be able to (mostly) take care of themselves while on-planet. They were the students of nobility, as Shiro was, and would undoubtedly understand how they were expected to behave on Diabazaal, a planet closely allied to the planets of their teachers. Shiro had assumed it would be an easy trip.

He was a fucking idiot.

Keith and Lance were practically always at each other’s throats. Over everything. From the way Keith wove his braid to who had the superior lightsaber form. Shiro had had to physically get between them once the arguing escalated when Lance suggested Keith faked his way into the Order. He’d had the two padawans do meditations for one hour in separate parts of the ship in hopes it would calm them down enough that they’d behave for the rest of the trip.

The other padawans, Hunk and Pidge, didn’t have this problem. They chatted easily about their similar interests in robotics and science, bonding over upgrades to their lightsabers and the differences between their chosen forms. Lance was actually friends with Hunk and Pidge, since apparently Masters Gyragan, Trigel, and Blaytz had worked together multiple times with their padawans. It surprised Shiro to hear that the three masters still kept in contact since they acquired padawans. Shiro and his own master had worked with them some years ago, so he knew how demanding it was for the master to focus on the mission and their fellow Jedi Masters while also watching out for their padawan.

In the nine hours it took to get to Diabazaal via hyperdrive, Shiro greatly regretted agreeing to watch over the other padawans. He’d actually been fairly excited to return to Diabazaal as it had been a little over a year since he’d last set foot on the planet. He’d been excited to show Keith around his second home planet and introduce him to his old master. Granted, he can still do that, only with the added steps of keeping his eye on the extra three padawans. Pidge and Hunk would certainly be interested in Galran technology.

It had shocked Shiro when the three padawans had told them they didn’t know much about behaving in the presence of royalty. Yes they had been guests of their masters’ houses, but they had never been forced to abide by protocols nor learned any dining etiquette. Meaning Shiro would be instructing all four teenagers in how to act while on Diabazaal.

Thank the stars Allura had insisted on tagging along.

“This will provide an opportunity for Altea and Diabazaal to reaffirm our allegiances. As heir to the throne of Altea it’s only natural that I be the one to visit our sister planet as a show of good faith and trust.”

“You just want to eat Brulae again.”

“It’s just so tasty and sweet! Besides, don’t act like you haven’t missed anything. The sunrises on Corellia are completely dull next to the ones on Diabazaal.”

Shiro could picture it in his mind, the three suns rising in parallel to the mountains of Urgrok’s Claws in a blazing green light as the clouds parted. The first time Shiro had seen it he’d been shocked and mesmerized all at once as he’d watched the suns rise and the night sky disappear. He’d seen nearly a hundred different sunrises before that, Naboo was famous for it’s beautiful sunrises. But this was different. There was something intense about the way Diabazaal’s suns rose that made it stand out from all the others. Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing it again.

Checking the navigation route, Shiro smiled. “Can’t argue with that.”

He sat with Allura in the cockpit, both sat in the twin pilot seats as they watched the stars shoot by. Shiro could faintly hear the padawans down the hall in the lounge, quiet arguments and shouting echoing through the ship even with the closed door.

“Do you think Lotor will be back?” Allura asked suddenly, staring out the window. “It’s been almost two decaphobes since I last saw him.”

“I don’t know. Last I heard of him he was off in the outer rim looking to recruit more half-bloods. And that was about three decaphobes ago.”

“Oh? Are Acxa and the others suddenly not enough for him?”

Shiro breathed a laugh. “He is insatiable. No, they all left to find more half-bloods to offer citizenship to, or recruit into his personal party. If he is there I wouldn’t put it past him to try and offer Keith citizenship in Diabazaal.”

“He’ll be furious when he finds out you found a half-blood by mistake. And on Corellia no less.”

“To be fair, Keith doesn’t look like your typical half-blood. He takes after his dad more apparently.”

“Did he tell you he was half-Galra?"

Shiro shook his head. “It shows more when his emotions get out of hand. His fangs become more prominent and his iris’ thin like a cat’s when he’s incredibly angry. He blushes purple instead of red, and his eyes glow yellow in the dark. It nearly gave me a heart attack when I first saw it.”

Allura looked at him with a gigantic smile. “He blushes  _ purple _ ?”

When Shiro nodded Allura let out a loud bark of laughter before she quickly stifled it and laughed into her hand. Shiro let out a quiet chuckle.

“He needed help getting his braid started, and since he’d never braided anything but rope before I had to help him out. He was so embarrassed his face and shoulders turned purple, which only made him even more embarrassed. In the right lighting it becomes more obvious that his hair is dark purple too.”

Biting down a howl of laughter, Allura reached behind her to lock the door to the cockpit. Once the door closed she released a parade of laughter and glee so strong that her face turned red.

Shiro swallowed down his laughter. “I didn’t think you’d find that so funny.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Allura stifled the last of her giggles. “I-I’m sorry. It just caught me off guard. I’ve had so few interactions with him but never in my mind had I pictured Keith  _ blushing _ . The idea is, however, quite adorable.”

Chuckling, Shiro said, “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“Oh, I won’t. I promise. I wouldn’t want to embarrass him more than necessary.”

“Please don’t intentionally embarrass my student, Lura. He’s a sensitive kid and he’s still getting used to everything.”

Smiling warmly, Allura met Shiro’s eye and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Then you’ll just have to be prepared for a copious amount of embarrassment once we get to Diabazaal. Both from myself and you-know-who.”

Shiro groaned and pushed back on his chair, falling back until he was nearly lying down. “Don’t. I don’t want to think about it yet.”

“You can’t avoid it Shiro. It’s been, what? A little over a decaphoeb since you’ve been back? And not only are you returning still without a partner, but with a  _ student _ that you didn’t tell them about. Zarkon is going to be so disappointed.”

“No he’s not,” Shiro said, doubtfully.

“Do the other padawans know? I know Keith does, you explained it at Coronoia, but I don’t remember if the others know.”

Shiro had exchanged a few pleasantries with Masters Blaytz, Trigel and Gyragan before departing from the temple hanger that morning. The padawans had been packed and ready to go, a little groggy with sleep in their eyes but eager to go, so there hadn’t been much time to ask. Now that he thought about it, there was actually a lot that the padawans - Keith included - didn’t yet know about Diabazaal.

“Guess it’s time for a crash course.”

* * *

“You’re master was WHO?”

Shiro sighed at Lance’s outburst and repeated himself. He’d given the padawans a basic introduction on Diabazaal, including the members of it’s royal family and Shiro’s connections to them. “Jedi Master Zarkon, Lance. Before he retired to Diabazaal, he was a well respected member of the Jedi Order and trained me until I was ready to take the knight trials. If we can move past that, I wanted to talk about what to expect when we land on Diabazaal.”

“Is it really that different from other planets?” asked Keith. “Haven’t most Republican planets established common cultural traits?”

Shiro nodded. “Diabazaal  _ has _ adopted some of the standard traits from other Galactic Republic planets, but it’s still very traditional when it comes to dining etiquette, especially in the royal household. Since we’re going to be spending a few days on Diabazaal, I thought I would use the time traveling there to show you some of the basics. Beginning with dining etiquette.”

He gestured to the various dishes and utensils spread out in front of each padawan. There were large plates with up-turned rims, with medium sized plates stacked on top of them. On top of the piles were small soup bowls. To the left of the pile was a tall bowl and a short dip dish, both empty of any content. Two drinking vessels, a goblet and a standard metal cup, sat at the top right side of the plate pile, just above a group of bizarre utensils. A two pronged fork, a spoon with a deeper bowl than normally seen and a flat bottom, two sticks intertwined at one end, three different kinds of knives, and a very small spoon at the end of a long straw.

Pidge picked up the straw-spoon. “This is for some kind of thick drink?”

“Not exactly.” Shiro smiled and picked up his own straw-spoon. “It’s called a halm spoon. On Diabazaal it’s used for a popular dessert called Brulae. You drink the contents of the dessert first before using the spoon end to eat the gelatin container.” He set the halm spoon down. “Once we reach Diabazaal we’ll be meeting with Master Zarkon, his family, and the royal entourage. And yes, Lance, Master Zarkon is married and has children. Well,  _ a _ child. Prince Lotor. What I was getting at is that on the first night we will all be expected to dine with the royal family, which is why we’re starting with dining etiquette.

“The meal is served in eight courses. Before anything is served, a dish called Sav-ber will be passed around to everyone in this bowl.” He gestured to the dip dish. “You’ll be expected to eat it between meals to cleanse your palette. The first meal is more of an appetiser, either a salad, soup, or on special occasions bztralok-ei, is placed in the small bowl on top of the pile.” Shiro gestured to the bowl on top of the dish pile. “The utensils used for either are pretty obvious, but if we are served bztralok-ei then you need to know that it’s eaten with your right hand only. It’s usually served raw, so all you need to do is crack it slightly on the side of the bowl before sucking out the yolk.”

Hunk’s face turned pale with decorated horror. “A RAW EGG!? Just suck out the yolk from the shell itself?? What if we get salmonella poisoning?”

Pidge, Keith, and Lance looked just as disgusted.

“Is all Galra food raw?” Pidge asked, dread dripping from her voice.

Shiro kept his voice level and raised his hands slightly to calm his charges. “Most Galra food isn’t raw. Some dishes are, just like some dishes across the galaxy are raw. Bztralok-ei isn’t technically an egg, Hunk, so drinking it won’t give you salmonella. It’s a product of an animal called a Bztrakloc and it’s genetic code is similar to a fruit in terms of nutrients. It’s unlikely that we’ll be served that, but I’d rather you know in advance if we do begin with it.”

“Tell them about the first time you had bztralok-ei,” Allura smiled as she walked into the lounge. “He cracked the ei too hard and spilled the entire thing all over himself. His hand was green for a week.”

“The knives-” Shiro ignored the grin Allura was giving him, although not without a small vein appearing on his temple “-are also fairly recognizable. Steak knife, gel-knife, and fish knife. Diabazaal is home to a primarily carnivorous race, so you can expect to be eating a lot of red meat and seafood. Since the treaty was signed between Diabazaal and Altea the planet has adopted large fruit and vegetable based alternatives, but still expect to be seeing more meat-based cuisine. The gel-knife is generally used for gelatin-based cuisine like the soft nutrient squares served at the temple.

The intertwined sticks are similar to grub-sticks you see in canteena’s, just stylised. You can use them to grab small pieces of meat or noodles or steamed retyk. Basically anything that’s not steak and is served in smaller sizes. The goblet is for alcoholic drinks while the metal cup is for anything else. Each course uses whatever dish is next in the pile.”

“How big are the dishes? Are they, like, full sized meal dishes or are they snack sized and do we have to eat the whole dish or can we leave some on the plate if we’re getting full or is that rude and if we do that we’ll basically ruin the alliance between Diabazaal and the Republic forever?” asked Hunk, visibly sweating in panic.

Shiro, a bit surprised by the sudden barrage of questions, answered calmly. “The portions are smaller than your typical meal plate, since we won’t be served lots of side dishes with them. If you start to feel full, eat some of the Sav-ber. It’s customary that each dish is finished before moving onto the next one, but considering none of you are fully grown Galra no one will be insulted if you can’t finish your plate. So long as you can eat some from each serving, you’ll be alright. Trust me.”

Over the next hour Shiro, with the occasional input by Allura, instructed the four teenagers on how to use the utensils in the traditional Galra way, how to place their plates to the side after finishing a serving, and how to act in the presence of King Zarkon during the meal. Afterwards they had lunch (simple rations) and Shiro instructed them through various general stances with practice-sabers before the padawans were instructed to practice their own unique forms privately.

Shiro himself retired to his bunk near the cockpit. They had about five hours left in the voyage to Diabazaal, and he intended on getting as much sleep as possible before landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The random drop in VLD canon that Keith could actually show Galra features went highly underused and I have corrected it. He deserves to have eyes that glow in the dark.
> 
> Shiro and Allura are very much a OTP/BroTP of mine, though I full intend to portray them as a BroTP in this. Shiro deserves to have a same-age friend to chat with about mid 20-something stuff. You can't talk to teenagers about the same stuff you'd talk to a fellow 20-something about and Shiro in both canon VLD and this needed/needs a buddy.


	3. Dinner, Discussion, and Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the royal family brings out a side of Shiro never seen before

_ Diabazaal is a big planet _ , Keith thought.

Planets were generally rather large, yes, but if Keith had to compare the size difference between Corellia and Diabazaal, Diabazaal nearly dwarfed his home planet. Coloured deep purples and greys, the planet looked almost like it was blasting off in space, shaped like a comet connected by trailing rocks and space dust. Large space ports circled the jagged ends, with massive cruisers twice the size of Republic Star Destroyers sailing into and out of the ports past the tiny Jedi ship Keith traveled on.

They sailed towards the rounded end of the planet, down through the grey clouds and past copious expanses of mountains until they reached an open valley that seemed that stretch into the horizon in all directions. Surrounded by a tall mountain range, the crater-like valley was filled to the brim with civilization. Tall dark buildings and shorter housing with lit windows dotted the dark city, with the centre of the city, possibly a market, alight and bustling with crowds of people. Towards the back of the large city was a small plateau, big enough to easily fit the temple and most of the senate building, on top of which sat what could only be the royal palace. And they were flying right for it.

Soaring closer it became clear to Keith that the palace wasn’t as actually as large as it appeared to be. The ship was aimed towards the largest portion of the estate, where a runway and large hangar doors became more obvious as the ship flew closer. As they touched down on the runway, peering outside the cockpit windows Keith saw a small handful of people (King Zarkon and some attendants maybe?) waiting just beyond the starship by the hangar walls.

Standing up from the pilot’s chair, Shiro looked at the padawans. “Get your bags, everyone. We’re here.”

* * *

Dinner was similar to the lunch Keith had had with Shiro and Allura. Only worse.

After meeting with Kolivan, a large Galra man with a long white braid looped around his throat, an agent of The Blades (Shiro had said they were a separate group of agents who had recently allied themselves with the crown), Keith and the other padawans had been shown to their rooms and told that dinner would be served within a varga. Shiro, who apparently had his own permanent room in the palace (Keith had been right; the royal palace was much smaller than it appeared to be), had told them to shower and change into new robes before he and Allura, who was dressed in a large white and blue silk dress, showed them to the dinner hall.

They sat in a grand dining hall at a table meant for at least fifty people. At the head of the table sat Emperor Zarkon and his wife Queen Honerva of Altea. On either side of them sat Prince Lotor and Shiro, with Allura, Keith, Hunk, Lance and Pidge on Shiro’s side of the table. The table was set similarly to how Shiro had set the table in the bridge, only with tableware in far better condition. The goblets in front of everyone were bejeweled with dark amethysts and the plates seemed to be made from a sturdy silver. Fitting for the house of the king.

One Galra, a household servant, walked around the table with a jug in their hands. As he walks behind each chair the adults hold up their goblet for the servant to pour them a drink. Keith holds out his goblet, surprised by the heavy weight of it in his hand, and the Galra fills it until it’s half-full. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk’s goblets are all half-filled as well. It’s a dark drink, similar to black caf Keith has ordered once, only it wasn’t hot and didn’t smell like cafe. It didn’t smell like anything Keith knew, slightly fruity, but with a pungent, sour smell.

He sipped it, and immediately regretted it. Keith spit up the drink, coughing up the foul liquid that burned and froze his mouth simultaneously. The rest of the dinner party stared at him in shock and confusion, except for Shiro, who had not looked away from his own drink.

“Just be happy that’s the normal mixture of galvek. It could have been eighty percent Atollon black-tar.” Shiro glared at King Zarkon, who looked forward unaffected.

The king nonchalantly took a sip from his goblet. “It kept you from wandering into any liquor storings.”

“The drink is traditional,” Queen Honerva explained to the padawans, “so it is served with every evening meal regardless of age. You’re welcome to request another drink. Meanwhile, I believe we’ll start the meal officially, shall we?”

The Queen looked to Shiro, who stood up from his seat, placing his fist over his heart as he bowed slightly to the king and queen. He then reached for the jar of blue slime, the only food on the table, and ladle, scooping up a large portion and placing it in the bowl before King Zarkon. Shiro moved to serve the same slime to Queen Honerva and Lotor, then served smaller portions into Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Allura’s bowls. He finished by filling his own bowl with slime and handed the jar and ladle off to a servant with a small “thanks” before taking his seat.

Hunk grabbed one of the sporks and made to scoop some of the slime, only for Shiro to whisper, “Not yet.”

_ The King always eats first _ , Shiro had told them on the ship. Meaning that the rest of them had to wait for King Zarkon to eat something before they even thought about starting to eat. He’d also told them that  _ Sav-ber _ , the palette cleanser, was usually served by the youngest child of the hosting household, which didn’t escape Hunk’s attention. From the curious look on Pidge’s face, it hadn’t escaped her either.

Setting down his goblet, King Zarkon sat tall in his high-back chair. “Princess Allura of Altea, I welcome you to my table. It has been some time since an Altean of the royal house has shared a meal with my house and I look forward to the many more shared between our two planets.”

Allura bowed her head slightly with a smile. “It is my pleasure to be at your table, Your Majesty. Altea and all her people welcome a feat with you and your house with open arms.”

The king dipped his head in recognition before he looked at Shiro. “Takashi. Welcome home.”

Shiro bowed his head just as Allura did. “Thank you for having me back, Master. I would like to introduce you to my padawan, Keith Kogan.” Keith nodded slightly, tension in his shoulders. “His name wasn’t in the holocrons, so he wasn’t able to join the Order until this deca-phoeb. We’ve been training for almost nine phoebs now.”

A servant walked around the table carrying a bucket and tongs. Reaching into the bucket, he produced a large, purple egg and placed it in the bowl on top of the king’s dish pile before moving on to serve the rest of the table.

"These are the students of Masters Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan." Shiro continued. "I've been entrusted with them for the movement while their masters attend to personal matters on their home planets."

The king’s eyes bore into Keith as if reading his family history and soul all at once. “I am familiar with the padawans of my fellow masters, though I was not aware my student had taken on one of his own." His gaze flickered to Shiro who, despite the pressing, heavy weight Keith could feel in the Force, didn't so much as flinch. Zarkon's eyes returned to Keith. "Nor was I aware his student was a half-blood. Where were you hail from, cub?"

Keith's mouth went dry. He hadn't told anyone about his heritage, how did Zarkon know he was half-Galra? Did he sense it? Could he smell it on him? Did Shiro tell him??

"I…" He swallowed down the confusion and pushed himself to answer the king. "I'm from Corellia."

The king nodded. "A core world will make locating your parent easier." He looked at Shiro, "What form are you teaching him?"

"Ataru. Keith is fast and agile, and practicing Ataru allows him to learn to control his anger."

It was weird and uncomfortable to listen to Shiro and the king talk about him like Keith wasn't there.

"It is not uncommon for cubs to be irritable and aggressive." They knew he was there right? Sitting at the same table not two feet from Shiro? "With age they learn to control themselves. Ataru will give him an advanced start on those lessons. I approve."

King Zarkon took his egg and cracked it against the bowl's rim. "Let the feast begin then, in celebration of the return of my apprentice and his student."

Shiro, the Queen, the Prince and Allura all copied the king, cracking their eggs - their ei - and raising it to their lips to suck out the yoke. Hunk, all padawan eyes on him, cautiously repeated the action and took a single, short sip. Then he smiled and sucked out the rest, decreeing it safe to eat. Keith picked up his ei and knocked it against the rim as Shiro had shown them, cracking the shell and revealing a thick bright green liquid inside. Putting the ei to his lips, Keith sucked out the liquid. It was surprisingly sweet.

Once everyone had finished their respective ei, the bowls and shells were taken away by servants and replaced with shallow bowls of hot, bubbling maroon soup. It looked almost exactly like the soup Shiro had ordered at the Self Serve, minus the plate of diced meat.

Keith looked at his fellow padawans, seeing faces similar to the one he made at the Self Serve. Pidge was looking around the bowl for a source of heat, perplexity on her face at finding none while the soup continued to bubble. Lance carefully stuck the end of his pinky nail in a bubble, jumping as it popped with a small splash of dark liquid, then proceeded to do it again (which probably meant it wasn't burning) before his finger was slapped away by a push of the Force by Shiro. Hunk was watching his bowl in mixed fascination and curiosity, then dipped his spoon in and took a sip. His face immediately lit up and he took another spoonful.

Keith, deciding to trust Hunk's enjoyment of the dish, took a sip from his spoon. The soup was thick but not heavy, the consistency similar to a chowder, and tasted nutty like liquified peanut butter. There was an almost meaty aftertaste, though it didn't last long, and went down smoothly.

The adults continued to talk, Shiro and Allura telling the king and queen about the latest news regarding the temple and senate, and Prince Lotor told them about his newest findings and recruitments across the galaxy.

"Perhaps your young padawan would be interested in meeting some fellow half-bloods as well." The prince said, eyeing Keith. "I know my generals are always keen on meeting new blood. A trip to my station in the outer rim, perhaps, just the two of us so he could discover what it means to be half-Galra."

"Lotor, please don't kidnap my padawan so you can introduce him to your friends. You could just ask us to come visit you." Shiro said, exasperation in his voice. Allura eyed the two intensely.

The Prince looked semi-insulted. "I wasn't going to  _ kidnap _ him, Takashi. By the stars, is there something wrong with wanting to provide a fellow half-blood the opportunity to meet more of his kind? Do you truly suspect I have ulterior motives?"

"Yes, because you always do and while it's not usually diabolical it usually ends with both you and the person you dragged along with you in danger or political trouble."

It definitely sounded like Shiro had been that person before. Which made Keith more curious about Shiro's time as Zarkon's padawan than he already was.

"Such little faith in me, from my own blood brother. We're not children anymore, Takashi, I wouldn't have expected you to still hold on to such childish grudges."

The room was silent for a tick, soup bowls exchanged for small bowls of tulgi shrimp, as the padawans and Allura looked from Lotor with various expressions on each of their faces. Uncomfortable shock on Hunk and Pidge's faces, delight on Lance's, enjoyment and anticipation on Allura's, and disbelief on Keith's. He'd never heard anyone talk down to Shiro like this.

Shiro, however, looked only annoyed. "Well when I have so many years of experiencing your 'trips' it's hard to let go of what I've come to expect from them."

"You're just mad because you're not invited."

"I'm not mad and you're not taking Keith to your dumb club house alone. The others are in the palace right now, you don't have to drag him outside the sector to introduce him."

"I didn't realise it was Jedi law that the student couldn't travel outside of ten feet from their master. How controlling of you Takashi, I thought Father taught you better."

Shiro's eye twitched. "Why do you do this? I can't come home for a movement without you trying to get a rise out of me and drag my student into danger like you dragged me around."

"Maybe I'm bored," Lotor shrugged, a smug look on his face as he tore out the eyes of a shrimp. "Maybe Diabazaal has gotten a little boring without us livening the planet up a little."

As Shiro's jaw clenched in frustration, Keith leaned over to Allura, who looked to be enjoying the dispute more than she should.

"Are they always like this?" he whispered.

"Always," she whispered back. "Ever since we were children."

"Would it be possible to request a long leave of absence, Takashi?" Queen Honerva asked, spearing a dark blue, twitching tentacle. It looked like the - what had Allura called it? - tyilli squid, but instead of a bright orange sauce on it, it seemed almost glazed with a purple dressing. There was a similar bowl being enjoyed by Allura.

The queen continued, "It would be nice to have the both of you home for more than a movement. It would also give me the time I need to run proper diagnostics on your arm, just to make sure it's still functioning in peak condition."

"I would be more than happy to spend another movement on Diabazaal," Allura said with a smile pointed at Shiro.

Lance grinned from ear to ear. "Same here!"

Shiro glanced at the other padawans to see similar looks of excitement and agreement. Even Keith gave a small shrug, “Beats going back to the temple.”

Shiro sighed, “I’ll send a transmission tomorrow to the Council and masters.”

Queen Honerva smiled. “Excellent.”

The leftovers of the tulgi shrimp and tyili squid was taken away and replaced by small, rotisserie style - chicken? porg? - fowl with a side of steaming purple sprouts. The Alteans received matching plates of thick brown jello, topped with pink spices, with the same side dish. The padawans copied Shiro as he cut into the meal. Separating the legs (wings maybe?) from the torso with the spork and knife, Keith took a bite. It tasted similar to chicken, though it was smaller and the meat wasn’t white but a deep brown. The spices gave the meat a slight kick, warm rather than biting, with an aftertaste Keith couldn’t identify, but found pleasant. The sprouts tasted exactly like brussel sprouts, only purple.

The table settled into an uncomfortable silence as everyone dug into the meal. When Shiro had warned them it was an eight course meal Keith had been expecting rounds of finger foods, not full blown meals, no matter how small they seemed. He was already pleasantly full from the soup and shrimp, and the bites of Sav-ber meant to help cleanse his palette wasn’t doing much. Lance looked to be slowing down just as much with his meal, and Pidge had barely eaten any of hers. Hunk seemed to be fairing alright, though Keith did catch him stifling a burp into his fist.

Allura and Shiro were eating their portions without a problem, but that didn’t surprise Keith. He’d seen them eat almost as much at the Self-Serve, and they both had plenty of experience with large meals. Shiro had been King Zarkon’s padawan, he’d practically grown up in Galra culture, and Allura was a princess as well as a diplomat. She, like Lotor and Shiro, grew up with meals this size.

Keith definitely hadn’t.

Once the roasts were finished - or in the padawans’ cases half done - the plates were taken away once again by a group of servants and replaced,  _ thankfully _ , with a dish Keith was much more familiar with. Salad.

While the leaves were a dark blue and they were mixed with dark bits of meat (or maybe nuts?) it was the one meal Keith knew he could finish.

“By the way, how is Adam these da-”

A spork hit the prince directly in the middle of his forehead, causing Lotor to yelp in shock and clutch his head as Shiro lowered his newly freed hand.

He stood up and turned to King Zarkon. “Please excuse me Master, I’m not feeling well and feel that I should turn in for the night.”

King Zarkon, who so far hadn’t reacted to any of the tension between Shiro and Lotor, simply nodded. Shiro turned from the table and left the room, leaving Keith and the others alone with the royal family.

Lotor stood up, his hand on his forehead. “Excuse me, Father. I must see myself to the medical wing.”

There was no reaction from the king as Lotor exited the room down the same hallway as Shiro. Dinner passed by relatively quickly after that. With the salads finished plates of oddly coloured cheese and fruits were spread out on the table, and Allura exchanged polite conversation with Queen Honerva. The queen asked Keith and the other padawans a handful of questions: what forms did they practice, what was training with their respective masters like, what was their connection to the Force like? That last question was a bit odd to Keith, mostly because he wasn’t sure how to answer it. Hunk described his like the Force was a large blanket, there to protect and comfort him. For Pidge it was a series of equations and codes only she could access and use to manipulate the space around her. Lance described his connection as being in a river and able to manipulate the flow to how he saw fit.

Once the plates were finished, the king announced his retirement from the table and Allura, quickly followed by the padawans, stood up and followed him and Queen Honerva out into the left hallway.

Halfway down the hallway, shouts and yells echoed in Keith’s ears. At the crossroads of the hallway, where the hallway to the guest rooms met with the hallways to and from the dining room, were Shiro and Lotor on the ground grappling each other and yelling.

“Get off of me!”

“YOU attacked me, little brother! This is your fault!”

“YOU brought up Adam and you know EXACTLY what happened!” With a quick flip, Lotor landed face first on the rug with Shiro sitting on his back holding his arm up behind him. “You were asking for it! Now apologise.”

“Ah! Alright yes! I’m...I’m sorry…”

“For…?”

Lotor’s hand twisted unnaturally and grabbed Shiro’s collar, throwing him to the floor and into an almost hog-tie twist under Lotor, who smiled with satisfaction. “For you, thinking you could beat me in wrestling!”

Walking past them with her arm looped around her husbands, Queen Honerva looked to Allura, “We’ll see you in the morning”, and the couple walked away leaving Allura, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance alone with a still grappling Shiro and Lotor.

The moment the king and queen rounded the corner going deeper to the palace, Lotor flew into the air and off Shiro, landing four feet away with an ‘Ah!’. Getting up, Shiro rubbed his right shoulder and looked at the party of padawans and senator.

“Sorry about that. I-”

Lotor, who looked taller and… thicker, looped an arm around Shiro’s neck and brought him into a headlock. Roughly rubbing his fist into Shiro’s head, the prince grinned cruelly. “THAT was cheating, little brother. You know what happens when you cheat!”

Immediately Shiro went still. He looked up at Lotor, glancing at Allura, as his face paled. “No. No no no. No, no-not in front of the padawans!”

“Oh yes.” Lotor’s hand moved from Shiro’s head to behind his neck, just as Allura, fingers wiggling and a smile on her face, began to tickle Shiro’s sides. “They need to learn the secret to defeating the Champion.”

Keith watched in horror as Shiro’s cries for mercy morphed into barely stifled giggles and laughter. Lotor and Allura evaded any and all attempts Shiro made to push them away from him as they continued to poke and tickle his neck, sides, underarms, to the point Shiro ended up on the carpeted floor in fits of laughter.

Still tormenting his master, Allura turned around to look at Keith. “You should all turn in for the night. The night’s here may last long, but the day hours begin early on Diabazaal. You’ll all get a call for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“What about-” Keith starts.

“Shiro’s fine, it’s just a bit of tickling. We’ll see you all tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro should be allowed to be petty and laugh. Lotor is absolutely that shitty older sibling who intentionally picks fights with their younger sibling knowing they can win and is in general just a shit disturber. In this AU Shiro, Lotor, and Allura practically grew up together. I'm not sure about how fast Galra/Alteans grow or how long they are so in my mind they age at a similar speed as humans until they reach the end of puberty and then age very slowly (I think Coran says his grandfather helped build the castle 600 years ago, so Alteans at least live a very long time).
> 
> The food was greatly inspired by the food seen in Atlantis: the Lost Empire, specifically the scene where Sweet rips the eyes out and reminds Vinny to eat the head cause that's where the nutrients are.
> 
> In this AU Adam and Shiro were together for a little while, but Shiro's commitment to the Jedi and Adam's desire for a more serious relationship ended with them agreeing (like the fucking adults they are) that it was best for them to break up.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Shiro and Allura and Lotor are about the same age (mid to late 20s or the approximate for Alteans/Galra) and there will be no nonsense last minute shipping between any of them and the padawans - Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk - who are about 16/17.
> 
> Keith is Shiro's padawan, and he was found randomly on Corellia after Shiro crash landed there, discovered an unaccounted for Force-touched youngling, and brought him back to the temple to train. Lance, Hunk and Pidge are all the students of their respective Paladin ancestors - Blaytz, Gyragan and Trigel, who will probably not be making appearances.
> 
> Zarkon and Honerva never went off the rails in this AU and are in fact happily married and the rulers of a very impressive 'empire' that's not authoritative or evil in any way and works closely with the newly re-established Galactic Republic. Similarly to when they were paladins, Zarkon was a well respected Jedi Master who retired from active duty (Luke Skywalker is head jedi in this and made all the best changes) to resume his duties as king of Diabazaal full time. He trained Shiro from ages 11-22 before Shiro took the trial to become a Knight. Honerva never became Haggar in this AU since quintessence doesn't exist like it did in VLD (it's closer to something akin to the Force/life energy; something that can't be actually seen but is everywhere or sm to that vagueness).


End file.
